neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Pool
Moon Pools are special, sentient supernatural pools with the power to transform humans into merpeople when the Full Moon passes over. Moon Pools is what gave merpeople their magical abilities, and their lives and magic are linked with a specific Moon Pool, meaning if it is deprived of its powerful, magical Moon Water, mermaids and mermen will perish and die with it. Humans that were transformed into merpeople are magically linked with the Moon Pool that turned them, and are susceptible to all of its effects. Pre-Series In ancient times, the first Moon Pool located at the heart of Mako Island became the magical source of hundreds of mermaids who took refuge and came to live on its reef. In early 1700s, an Irish mermaid named Eva used her abilities in a Moon Pool located in the Irish coast known as Sea Caves of Ireland in order to save those around her from a comet that was later named after her. Once her work was done, she disappeared, never to be seen again. Many centuries later, in 1955, Gracie, Louise Chatham and Julia became mermaids in a Moon Pool located at the heart of Mako Island. Two years later, in 1957, they all gave up their lives as mermaids by becoming human beings again when the Moon of Fifty Years was over the Moon Pool. In late 1990s, a young girl named Isabella Hartley became unintentionally a mermaid at the age of nine, by being in a Moon Pool located in the Irish coast, known as Sea Caves of Ireland, in the same place that Eva created the original Tower of Light almost three centuries earlier. Later, she found a crystal at the bottom of the Moon Pool where she was transformed and created a necklace. Through the Series H2O: Just Add Water In 2006, Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick were in the Moon Pool just as the Full Moon was over it and they unintentionally became mermaids. Months later, they gave up temporarily their powers by being in the Moon Pool under the Lunar Eclipse. Later, Charlotte Watsford intentionally became a mermaid after becoming aware of her grandmother's past, and as she was alone at the time of her transformation, she received all regular and weather merpeople powers. However, Charlotte's as a mermaid didn't last long and during a fight with her enemies Cleo, Emma and Rikki, she was deprived of her tail and all of her powers were taken by the Moon of Fifty Years, in the same way as her grandmother Gracie 50 years earlier. Three years later after Charlotte's defeat, in 2010, Isabella Hartley, now a teenage mermaid, arrives at the Gold Coast just when Emma Gilbert left it with her family (and possible her boyfriend) to travel with them around the world. After meeting Cleo, Rikki and Lewis, they quickly became best-friends and Bella is introduced in the trio. However, they had to face a Water Tentacle that was originally believed as an enemy, but later, they discover that it only wanted to warn them that the Comet Eva was in its way towards Earth, and its destiny was in the mermaids' hands. Bella discovers what the comet was named after, a mermaid named Eva who created the original Tower of Light that could stop it once again. However, Sophie Benjamin, Will's sister, Ryan Tate, a geologist, and Zane Bennett are trying to become extremely wealthy by claiming the crystals as its owners. The Moon Pool of Mako Island is destroyed by them. Despite its destruction, the Mako Pod, Cleo, Emma and Rikki (with the exception of Bella, that was transformed into another Moon Pool) survive it. However, she and her two best-friends re-creates the Tower of Light and repels the Comet Eva. Between 2011 and 2012, the Moon Pool in Mako Island becomes active and completely repaired, with its magic totally functional again. Mako: Island of Secrets Zac Blakely falls into the Moon Pool in Mako Island, breaking a spell that was casted by his mother when he was just a Northern hatchling. Three mermaids from the Mako Pod, named Lyla, Nixie and Sirena were banished of their pod when its Mermaid Council learns about Zac's "transformation into a merman" and flees Mako Island. They venture onto land, and meets Rita Santos, a mermaid who was banished just like them many years earlier. The mermaids, knowing that if the Trident is brought in the Moon Pool during the Full Moon, it can destroy it again. Cam, Zac's best-friend, became extremely jealous of his abilities and wanting to be a merman, he steals the Trident from Zac in a Full Moon and plans to become a merman and to destroy the Moon Pool at the same time. Fortunately, he failed in his attempt and the Moon Pool was saved by Zac and his mermaid friends. Despite Zac's heroic feats, Mako's Mermaid Council still thinks him is an enemy, and not even Sirena could change the minds of two mermaids of the Mako Pod, named Ondina and Mimmi. Lyla and Nixie lefts Mako with the rest of the pod searching for a new home, as all of their efforts in trying to remove Zac's powers failed. Sirena is welcomed back into the pod, however, unbeknownst to its Mermaid Council, Ondina and Mimmi obtain legs for the first time, and the latter concoct a potion that amplifies the Full Moon to fifty, thus exactly creating the bottled effects of the Moon of Fifty Years. However, as Zac was never human, the potion doesn't work and instead of him losing his tail, it was Evie, his girlfriend, that was, unintentionally to her, transformed into a mermaid by going after him. After Erik, a Southern merman, arrives in the town, the Trident stone was still functional, and he activates the Merman Chamber after the stone takes away Zac's powers. Erik wanted to drain the magical Moon Water from the Moon Pool, thus the life of every mermaid (with the exception of Evie, by unknown reasons) were in danger, however he failed in his attempt to destroy them. Zac and his girlfriend Evie were followed by the Water Dragon to the Moon Pool in Mako Island, where the latter is deprived of her tail and abilities as a mermaid by the Cold Dragon Fire of the creature. Later, Mako's Mermaid Council creates a powerful storm using their Moon Rings in the same place in an attempt to defeat the Water Dragon. Special Events Despite being the source of every mermaid and mermen's magical powers, any Moon Pool can turn any human that stays in it into a merpeople, when the Full Moon passes over, granting them all mermaids powers if someone enters alone. However, all Moon Pools around the Earth generate different magnetism and effects depending on its phases and the planetary alignments. The magical Moon Water come from all Moon Pools and are a special type of water, that according to Mimmi, hold the power of the moon itself. *'Special Planetary Alignment': During a rare planetary alignment, the moon will increase the powers of a mermaid or merman that once were humans, granting them weather powers if they are in the Moon Pool during the event. *'The Moon of Fifty Years': At every fifty years another planetary alignment takes place. If a mermaid or merman that once were humans is in the Moon Pool during this event, they will lose their tails and all of their powers, returning to be a human once again. It is unknown if they can turn into merpeople again by jumping into the Moon Pool. *'Lunar Eclipse': During a Lunar Eclipse, any merpeople that once were humans is in the Moon Pool during the event, they will lose their tails and powers by 12 hours. After this period, they will be once a mermaid or merman again. Mermaids or mermen who were born in the sea are immune to all of these events, and they only have temporary or permanent effects on mermaids or mermen that once were humans. Trivia *These places were formed after a collision with a comet. The comet formed Mako Island, and other of its pieces formed the Sea Caves of Ireland. *A potion of full moon magic amplified by fifty causes merpeople who once were humans to lose their tails and all of their powers in the same way as the Moon of Fifty Years. *If a human absorbs water from Moon Pools, they develops merpeople powers that gradually loses balance. *When a mermaid or merman is under the Moon Spell, the Moon Pool during a Full Moon will return them to normal. Gallery pl:Księżycowe jeziorko pt:Piscina da Lua ru:Лунный бассейн Category:H2O Locations Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Mako Island Locations Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:H2O: Mermaid Adventures Category:Power Bestowers Category:Power Strippers Category:Power Augmentators